Smooth Move
by estivate
Summary: One-shot. Apparently, the only thing that could literally bring Renge down was her own odd obsession.


**Disclaimer: **I own none of this. If I owned Ouran, RengexKyouya would be happening ;D

Renge wasn't an uncoordinated girl. She was taught to be graceful and ladylike, which she was. Apparently, the only thing that could literally bring Renge down was her own odd obsession.

Sitting on the hospital bed Renge found herself growing in boredom. "Does it really take this long to get the results of an x-ray?! Honestly..." Flopping unladylike backwards on the bed her eyes wandered around the all white room with annoyance. She thought back to how she ended up in this room.

She remembered waking up that morning and looking around her messy room. Renge had stayed up playing her simulation games. Again.

Rubbing her eyes as she stood up she failed to notice her that her smooth legs were entangled by her controler's chord. So she was caught very much so by surprise when she found her person once again on the beige carpeted floor. This time with a now throbbing right ankle. After a stunned silence, Renge remembered letting out a rather shrill shout and then being picked up and driven here.

_'Maybe I should ask Mina to organize my room for me. I have been letting it go a bit lately.'_ The tired looking brunette thought to herself. She began to mindlessly braid her soft locks until she roughly dropped her hands by her sides.

Sitting up, Renge decided she was going to hunt down this doctor who had magically dissappeared. Ladylike behavior be damned, she was hellbent on getting out of this white walled prision. Renge was no fan of hospitals unless she was accompanied by a handsome man. Which at the moment, she wasn't.

She clumsily started for the door after a difficult uprising from the bed. Sighing, she continued on her was to the nurses station down the halls. Using the wall as a crutch she grimaced, the wall was probably just _festering_ with bacteria.

From an outsider's prospective Renge looked like a sweet girl in distress. However, the said girl was actually on the verge of being extremely pissed, but she would not show it. What if a striking young man happens to pass by an offer assistance? She did not want to scare him off with her furious expression.

As Renge's mind started to drift off into shoujo worthy scenes, she accidentally put pressure on her right ankle. The searing pain roared thorugh her body, immedeatly destroying her previous thoughts of princly men and scandaleous scenes in a hospital room.

Her light body crumpled to the probably equally disgusting floor. Her flowy pink sundress from the day before spread around her as tears of pain swelled up infront of her warm honey colored eyes.

Trying to pick herself up only proved to be more pain than it was worth. Truning her head around her in search of help only to find she was all alone. All alone in a hospital hallway with a very hurt ankle and unkept clothes from _yesterday._

The slim young woman wasn't sure if she was about to scream out of frustraion or sob. Before she could make her final decision however, a smooth looking hand with long fingers was infront of her eyes.

Her eyes lit up immediately as she realised that not only was it a helping hand, it was a male's hand. Placing her delicate hand into the the extended one before her she was raised up from the floor. Excited eyes looked up at her savior only to be shocked by two things. The first being she had once again put pressure on her hurt ankle. The second happened to be Renge's savior himself, Kyouya Ootori.

The feeling of falling again was cut short by two strong arms that encircled her waist. Wordlessly he adjusted her body so she was being carried properly and he began walking back to her hospital room.

Kyouya placed her body back onto her cool hospital bed before he spoke. "I apologize for your wait Renge-san. The doctor taking care of you was suddenly rushed into a surgery and I was aksed to give you your results in his place. Now, the x-rays show that you have a twisted ankle, nothing a couple of days off of it won't take care of. A nurse will be in soon to wrap it for you and you may go."

Renge was still surprised by the sudden occurances that she almost could ask the tall young man her question. "Kyouya-sama, what are you doing at the hospital though?"

Looking down at her he flashed a plesant smile. "I had a meeting with my father earlier and ran into your doctor on my way out." She silently nodded in response, captivated by his presence once again. She could have sworn she weaned off her feelings for him, but then again she hadn't seen him since graduation from Ouran High School.

"Well then, please excuse me Renge-san." Kyouya turned his back on the disheveld young woman as he walked out the room. "What a coincidence..." Kyouya mumbled as he continued his walk to the elevator.

As he entered the enclosed space he grined to himself. He would enjoy the shocked look he was bound to recieve again from the otaku later on that night.

After all, tonight he was his omai with the young lady currently sporting an ankle wrap.

* * *

**Done! **

**This took me several nights to finish writing, and I mean I only wrote this during the wee hours of the morning like 2-4AM. I caught myself going in strange directions while writing this .;**

**I can't even tell you how long I argued with myself over what color Renge's eyes were...**

**Anyway, please review! I don't mind critcism but please don't aim to break my spirit o.o;;**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
